Inwestycja długoterminowa
by cersei1
Summary: Romantyczna i bardzo przyjemna miniaturka. Lucjusz Malfoy, były Śmierciożerca zakochany w młodszej od siebie o dwadzieścia pięć lat czarownicy. Czy może odnaleźć szczęście u boku ukochanej?


Teddy kopnął kamyczek, który przegrodził mu drogę. Włożył ręce do kieszeni, zużytych oraz podartych w kilku miejscach dżinsach i spuścił wzrok.

- Ciociu, ale ja nie wiem co mam robić, ona… Ona jest taka młoda. – jęknął chłopka.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się dobrodusznie do chłopaka. Tak szybko wyrósł. Kiedy był mały wszyscy uważali, że wdał się w Tonks, bo co chwilę potykał się na równej powierzchni, ale na szczęście mu to minęło. Odziedziczył po matce upór i zdolności metamorfoga, ale ubierał się jak ojciec, zachowywał się jak ojciec i był równie nieśmiały jak jego ojciec. Remus nigdy nie dbał o swój ubiór, dopiero Tonks go trochę przystroiła, ale wiele się nie zmieniło.

Teddy nie czuł się samotny, wręcz przeciwnie miał za dużo rodzeństwa i za dużo rodziców. Wszyscy go kochali, wszyscy byli wyrozumiali i go rozpieszczali. Oczywiście oprócz Hermiony i Harry'ego. Jego ojciec chrzestny wraz z ciocią Ginny mieszkali sobie na Grimmauld Place 12 razem z…

- Ciociu! – krzyknął James, ciągnąc za sobą młodego Freda Weasley'a. – Ciociu, ciociu kochana…

- Autobus czerwony czy czerwony autobus? – przerwała mu Hermiona z uśmiechem na twarzy.

James zmarszczył brwi nie wiedząc o co chodzi.

- Kochana ciociu. – odparł Al, podchodząc do brata. – James się przejęzyczył. Chciał się zapytać gdzie nas zabierasz.

- To niespodzianka. – droczyła się była Gryfonka.

- Ciociu… - jęknęła Roxanna, przybierając minę zbitego psa. – Prosimy.

- Tak. – dodała Victoira, odgarniając na bok swoje piękne, złociste włosy. – Prosimy. Ted, ty pewnie wiesz gdzie idziemy. Powiedz. – poprosiła słodko.

- Ja… Nie wiem. Ciocia, mi…nie powiedziała. – jąkał się i gapił na niebieskie oczy blondynki.

- Och, jaka szkoda. – mruknęła i odwrócił się.

- Nie ociągajcie się. Jeszcze parę minut marszu. – ponagliła ich Hermiona.

Wszyscy maszerowali przed siebie po Pokątnej, oświetleni gorącymi promieniami sierpniowego słońca. Na początku szła Victoira z Albusem i Roxy, za nimi James z Fredem, a na końcu Hermiona z Teddy'm.

- Wracając do poprzedniego tematu, Edwardzie. – zaczęła Granger. – Taka młoda? A ty co? Stary cap? Masz szesnaście lat, a ona czternaście. Jesteś młody i pełen życia. Jeśli ją kochasz to poczekasz, a jeśli to tylko chwilowe zauroczenie – samo minie.

Chłopak pokiwał głową i zmierzwił pacami swoje czarne włosy z zielonymi pasemkami, a jego szmaragdowe oczy posmutniały. Hermiona dotknęła ramienia chłopca i przycisnęła go do siebie, łaskocząc na żebrach. Teddy zaczął się śmiać, a z oczu popłynęły mu łzy.

- Ej, ferajna! – krzyknęła Hermiona do młodzieży idącej przed nią. – Przydałaby mi się jakaś pomoc, by rozweselić tego ponuraka!

Dzieciaki odwróciły się gwałtownie i wpadły na metamorfoga z impetem łaskocząc go zaciekle. Cała siódemka śmiała się i podskakiwała wywołując uśmiechy na twarzach przechodzących obok czarodziei. Większość z nich, z szacunkiem kiwnęło Hermionie głową, a pozostali, zbyt nieśmiali by się przywitać, tylko się uśmiechali.

- Dobra! Koniec! – krzyknął torturowany i zmienił kolor swoich włosów na czerwony ku uciesze Roxy, bo był to jej ulubiony kolor.

Gdy całe towarzystwo uspokoiło się nieco, James wyprzedził Albusa uderzając go w potylicę otwartą dłonią.

- Co Panie-Poprawy-Gramatycznie? Chodzić nie umiemy? A może zamieniłeś się w ślimaka? – zaczepił brata brązowooki.

Albus dumnie uniósł głowę, złapał Roxy za rękę i wyprzedził starszego brata.

- Ooo! Za rączki się łapiecie? Zakochana para, gnom i stara lala! – zawył chłopak.

Ted usłyszawszy przezwiska przerwał rozmowę z Hermioną, która właśnie miała upomnieć młodego Pottera.

- James! – krzyknął metamorfog. – Jeśli raz będziesz się tak zwracał do Roxy i Ala, to powiem wujowi co robiłeś na biwaku w lipcu, w swoim namiocie!

Brązowooki natychmiast zrobił się biały jak ściana, a po chwili przybrał siny kolor.

- Ty…ty…nie powiesz, prawda? – dopytywał się.

- O ile będziesz grzeczny! – upomniał go wyniośle, grożąc palcem.

James pokiwał głową i cicho szedł za młodszym bratem.

- Nie zapytam. – oznajmiła Hermiona z uśmiechem.

- I dobrze. – Uśmiechnął się iście po ślizgońsku.

Hermiona spojrzała uważnie na młodzieńca idącego obok niej. Kiedy prawie pięć lat temu został przydzielony do Slytherinu, Harry wybrał się do Hogwartu by udowodnić, że to pomyłka. Syn Gryfonów! Odważnych, dobrych i wiernych przyjaciół całego Zakonu! Ci czarodzieje oddali życie by pokonać Voldemorta, który de facto był w Slytherinie! Od tego czasu wszyscy zaczęli się poważnie zastanawiać, czy aby stara Tiara Przydziału, nie była za stara by wypełniać tak ważne obowiązki. Niestety decyzja już zapadła i nie było odwrotu. Młody i jedyny Lupin był obowiązkowym, uprzejmym, otwartym, tolerancyjnym, przyjacielskim – Ślizgonem. Był bardzo lubiany i mówi się, że to właśnie on przywrócił Slytherin'owi dawną sławę, wielkich czarodziei. Jednakże był również przebiegły i ambitny, ale zawsze przed własną ambicją kładł dobro rodziny. Ogromnej rodziny.

Teddy przyglądał się ukradkiem swojej… Cioci? Od zawsze była przy nim, płakała razem z nim gdy jego ulubiona drużyna przegrała finał Quidditcha w Anglii, chociaż miał wtedy sześć lat. Chociaż ona sportu nienawidzi, oprócz biegu do biblioteki i z powrotem, jak twierdził wujek Ron. Była przy nim, gdy chorował, a kiedy dostał pierwszy raz Wybitny w Hogwarcie na Eliksirach do niej napisał list by się pochwalić i to jej bał się powiedzieć, że dostał Trolla z Numerologii. Była dla niego kimś więcej niżeli ciocią, mieszkał u niej odkąd skończył sześć lat, bo nie chciał przeszkadzać wujowi i cioci Ginny w opiece nad Jamesem. Wszyscy uważali, że mu to przejdzie i wróci do domu, i przyjmowali jego decyzję ze słodkim uśmiechem oraz rozbawieniem. Bo jak inaczej mieli przyjąć decyzję sześciolatka o przeprowadzce? Harry uważał, że życie Hermiony znudzi dzieciaka, ale tak się nie stało. Nie minęło pół roku, a Lupin zamieszkał na stałe ze swoją…mamą.

Ślizgon przygryzł dolną wargę i przywrócił kolor swoich włosów do czerni połyskującej zielonkawym blaskiem, dodał kilka pasemek, i voila! Do dziś chłopaka dręczą wyrzuty sumienia. Gdyby został u Harry'ego, może Hermiona znalazłaby sobie jakiegoś faceta? Może miałaby już męża i dzieci, bo jak dotychczas to miała perfekcyjną karierę, a nie życie osobiste. Ale kiedy zapytał się jej kilka tygodni temu czy jest szczęśliwa i czy jej nie przeszkadza, zaprzeczyła, krzycząc na niego, jak takie głupoty mogły przyjść mu do głowy, ale on wiedział. Wiedział, że jest nieszczęśliwa, że czasami wychodzi na balkon i wpatruje się w gwiazdy, jak płacze cicho w pokoju i „przypadkowo" zdarzy jej się rozbić talerz ze złości, na samą siebie.  
>- Okey! Jesteśmy na miejscu! – Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos Hermiony.<p>

Była Gryfonka uśmiechnęła się na widok min jej małej gromadki. Wszyscy z otwartymi ustami wpatrywali się w zawartość ogromnego salonu z miotłami.

- Ale…ale… - jąkał się Fred. – To jest najdroższy salon z najdroższymi miotłami w Anglii.

- Najlepsze miotły w Europie! – krzyknęła Roxanna.

- Wyprodukowane przez… - zaczął Al.

- Malfoy Company. – dokończyła za niego Vic. – Och, Bogowie!

Hermiona położyła ręce na bokach.

- To co? Wchodzimy? – zapytała spokojnie.

Teddy pokiwał głową.

- No. – dodał.

- Jaki elokwentny! – Uśmiechnęła się do Ślizgona wyzywająco.

Ponagliła ich ruchem ręki.

- Wchodzić i to już!

- Tak jest! – odpowiedziała entuzjastycznie Roxy i podeszła do drzwi, które automatycznie się rozsunęły. – Co tchórze?

Tylko ja tu jestem Gryfonką?!

- Nie jesteś Gryfonką! – oburzył się Fred, ale podszedł do siostry.

- Jeszcze! – fuknęła dziewczyna. – Wchodźcie, bo zaraz będzie trzydzieści stopni. Ugotujemy się tu, a tam jest klima, już ją czuję. – mruknęła zadowolona.

Hermiona weszła do środka, nie oglądając się za siebie. Roxanna miała rację, było tu przyjemnie chłodno, a wszystko prezentowało się bardzo elegancko. Słyszała za sobą podniecone szepty i piski. Rozglądała się uważnie w poszukiwaniu właściciela sklepu, wątpliwe by tacy wielcy panowie jak on pokazywali się w sklepie, ale warto się upewnić. Nie miała pojęcia jak zareaguje, gdy ją tu zobaczy. Może zacznie wyzywać od szlam? Nie, nie zrobi tego przy świadkach, szczególnie przy dzieciach. Z obawą zerknęła na Albusa i Jamesa, a jeśli wścieknie się. Zacisnęła mocniej palce na różdżce, którą trzymała w ręku. Nic.

Westchnęła z ulgą.

- Szuka pani czegoś?

Hermiona odwróciła się gwałtownie, wbijając różdżkę w gardło bardzo chudego i bardzo wysokiego mężczyzny.

- Och! – krzyknęła. – Bardzo przepraszam, wystraszył mnie pan. – oznajmiła, chowając różdżkę do torebki.

Sprzedawca zlustrował ją zatrzymując dłużej wzrok na jej nogach, odsłoniętych praktycznie całkowicie, bo miała na nogach tylko „spodnie", które sięgały jej jedynie do połowy uda. Mogła ich nie ubierać! Najgłupszy prezent od Fleur jaki kiedykolwiek dostała, ale było tak gorąco!

- Em, bardzo przepraszam. Czy pani to Hermiona Granger? – zapytał mężczyzna.

- Tak. – potwierdziła cicho.

- Och! – Oczy sprzedawcy zaiskrzyły się i osiągnęły rozmiar galeonów. – To ja przyprowadzę pana Malfoya! – krzyknął i prawie podskoczył w miejscu.

- Nie! – wrzasnęła kobieta i złapała sprzedawcę za ramie. – Nie, tylko nie jego! – Widząc zdziwienie na twarzy mężczyzny, dodała: - Nie kłopocz pana Malfoya. Em, a czy jest to pan Draco Malfoy? – Była Gryfonka miała nadzieję, że w ostatecznościspodka młodego Malfoya, który po wojnie zmienił się całkowicie.

- O nie! To firma pana Lucjusza Malfoya, pan Draco pomagał założyć tę firmę, ale teraz nie jest nią zainteresowany. – odparł radośnie. – To ja pójdę po pana Malfoya, proszę pani. Niech pani tu sekundkę poczeka! – Uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha i pobiegł ile sił w nogach na zaplecze, prawie upadając na zakręcie.

Była Gryfonka pokręciła głową i spojrzała na dzieciaki oglądające z zainteresowaniem miotły, jedynie Teddy zerkał co chwila ku ciotce, przyglądając jej się przenikliwie. Hermiona uniosła kciuk do góry i uśmiechnęła się, więc Lupin wrócił do oglądania miotły, ale brązowooka wiedziała, że się martwi. Nie powinien się martwić, jest na to za młody.

Harvey Rooney, tak nazywał się mężczyzna biegnący do oszklonego biura szefa, szefa swojego szefa, które było prawie zawsze puste. Tym razem siedział w nim jego szef i pan Malfoy. Hermiona Granger! Najinteligentniejsza czarownica naszej ery! Przyjaciółka Herry'ego Pottera! Miała najlepszy wynik na OWUTemach od…od…po prostu najlepszy! Pokonała Voldemorta! I…i…i jest taka seksowna! Rooney był w Hufflepuffie i był tylko trzy lata młodszy od Weasley'a, ale ona chodziła z Ronem, a nie z nim! Pewnie nawet nie wie jak się nazywa! Mógł się przedstawić! Ale osioł! Może da mu swój autograf?! A może pozwoli zrobić sobie zdjęcie z nim przy pomocy mugolskiej komórki, w końcu jest mugolaczką, pewnie też ma komórkę! Tak jest nadzieja!

W tym momencie wbiegł zdyszany do biura.

- Harvey! Do cholery czemuś ty taki zdyszany? – zapytał go jego szef.

- Spadaj Ruber! Panie Malfoy… Panie Malfoy tam jest… - Znów wziął wdech.

Lucjusz podniósł malowniczo jedną brew i spokojnie czekał, aż jego pracownik wchłonie wystarczają ilość tlenu by się wysłowić.

- Tam czeka Hermiona Granger z jakimiś dzieciakami i oddałbym własną różdżkę jeśli się mylę, ale są z nią młodzi Potterowie i metamorfog… Jak mu tam? Lapin? Ten sierota, o którym pisali w gazetach.

- Lupin. – poprawił go Ruber. – Dobra, a teraz sam spadaj i idź się napij.

Mężczyzna posłusznie wyszedł.

Lucjusz Malfoy przymknął oczy.

- I co ja mam teraz zrobić, Ruber?

Czarnoskóry mężczyzna po czterdziestce o figurze przypominającej kulę do kręgi, z małymi nóżkami i jajkowatej głowie, który zawsze jest na „diecie", był przyjacielem byłego Ślizgona i jego zaufanym doradcą w każdej sprawie.

- Em… Idź tam i powiedz jej prawdę. Em… Zaproś ją na lody. Em… Zapomnij o niej. Em… Ogarnij się! – Za każdym razem gdy następowało wymuszane „em" mężczyzna machał dłonią jak lalkowata panienka, a ostatnie słowo każdego wyrazu akcentował na ostatnią sylabę podnosząc głos, tak że każde zdanie brzmiało jak pytanie.

- Ruber… - Lucjusz otworzył oczy. – Może mógłbyś obsłużyć panią.

- Acha, zaczyna się. – mruknął. - Ruber, obsłuż panią. Ruber, zamów kolację. Ruber, przynieś wódkę. Ruber, przynieś kondomy. Ruber, przynieś pieluchy dla dziecka. Za Chiny! Sam rusz swój świętoszkowaty tyłek i ją obsłuż. To vip. – Obrócił się na obrotowym krześle tyłem do swojego pracodawcy.

Mężczyzna odgarnął na bok swoje białe włosy i powoli wstał.

- To chodź ze mną. – warknął. – I nie strój fochów.

Lucjusz złapał swoją laskę zakończoną wężową głową z nową różdżką ukrytą wewnątrz.

Ruber wstał.

- I to się ma rozumieć, Lucjuszu. Ruszamy. – odparł i wyszedł z biura.

Malfoy podążył za nim ciesząc się, że jego kompan nie widzi jak trzęście mu się ręka. Z każdym krokiem szedł coraz ciężej i oddychał coraz szybciej. Granger w jego sklepie… Co on ma zrobić?! Jak on się jej pokaże? Pewnie go nienawidzi, po tym wszystkich prześladowaniach. Minęło już ponad szesnaście lat. Może mu wybaczyła? Wybaczyła?! Pff! To tylko kobieta, zwykła, mała, niegroźna kobieta… Tak… Nie! Nie jest ani zwykła, ani niegroźna, nawet nie jest mała, jest średniego wzrostu.

- Widzę, że się ociągasz! – krzyknął czarnoskóry.

Lucjusz zatrzymał się i westchnął.

- Oszalałem, prawda? – zapytał wpatrując się w przyjaciela.

Ruber zawrócił i zatrzymał się przy jasnowłosym.

- Czemu tak uważasz?

- Jestem stary…

- Wyglądasz na czterdzieści pięć lat, a masz sześćdziesiąt. Ja mam czterdzieści siedem i tak wyglądam!

Tupnął nogą i skrzywił się.

Lucjusz znów przymknął oczy.

- Zakochałem się w kobiecie, która mnie nienawidzi. – jęknął żałośnie.

- Boże, stary! Co ci jest? Przecież nie wiesz co ona do ciebie czuje.

- Ześwirowałem.

- Nie przesadzaj. Czy masz na jej punkcie obsesję? Tak, ale malutką. Czy śledzisz ją gdy wraca z lanchu do domu? Tak, ale nie zawsze. Czy onanizujesz się myśląc o niej? Nie wiem, ale pewnie tak robisz. Czy co roku przysyłasz jej kwiaty na urodziny i walentynki? Tak, ale robisz to tylko od dekady. Nie jest tak źle.

Stalowe oczy Malfoya zapłonęły.

- Jestem porąbany! Dzięki, że mi to uświadomiłeś! – ryknął zawracając.

- Nie porąbany. Tylko bezgranicznie zakochany i jesteś Malfoy'em, a przede wszystkim jesteś facetem. Idź tam i zawalcz o nią! – Podskoczył i zacisnął pięści jak kibic czekający na gola.

Malfoy zatrzymał się na parę sekund.

- Raz się żyje. – szepnął do siebie i odwrócił się. – Co tak sterczysz? – syknął do Rubera wyprzedzając go. – Klientka czeka!

Ruber uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją wpatrując się w wyprostowaną sylwetkę swojego szefa, żwawo idącego do celu.

- Facet będzie miał przerąbane. – Zachichotał i pokulał się za nim.

Hermiona zaczęła się już niecierpliwić, nie było nikogo z kim mogłaby przedyskutować kupno danego modelu i cenę, może ktoś by jej doradził? Ale oczywiście nikogo nie ma. W najdroższym sklepie z miotłami w Anglii nie ma nikogo, kto łaskawie obsłużyłby klienta. Była Gryfonka ze zniecierpliwienia stukała obcasem o podłogę.

- Grzmot jest boski. – szepnął Fred.

- Ale za drogi. Nie obciążajmy cioci takimi kosztami. – odparł poważnie James.

- Masz rację. – Pokiwał głową Fred i podszedł do innej miotły.

Kobieta zerknęła na cenę Grzmotu. Pięćset galeonów? Pff. Bez problemu może wydać tyle na każde z nich. Bo na co innego miałaby wydawać pieniądze jeśli nie na dzieciaki? Na ubrania? Miała ich wystarczająco dużo. Na buty? Ginny ma identyczny rozmiar co ona, wymieniają się obuwiem. Miała dużo funduszy, naprawdę. Rok w rok, od dwunastu lat płaci za podręczniki każdego ucznia uczęszczającego do Hogwartu, który jest mugolakiem lub pochodzi z wielodzietnej rodziny.

Co jest nie małym wydatkiem. Prosiła by jej nazwisko nie było ujawniane, a w liście, który co roku otrzymują dani uczniowie było napisane: ,,Podręczniki zostały zrefundowane przez wielkodusznego dobroczyńcę. Miłej nauki!" I tak było, ale uparta jak osioł Minerwa McGonagall zawsze pierwszego września napomyka ,,przypadkowo", że wkład w fundusze na kupo podręczników miała Hermiona Granger. Ale przecież nikt się nie domyśli, mówiła Dyrektora, uśmiechając się przesłodko.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał Hermionę znajomy głos.

- Panno Granger, jak miło, że to właśnie mój sklep wybrała pani by dokonać zakupu. Brązowooka odwróciła się na pięcie i stanęła twarzą w twarz z Lucjuszem Malfoyem.

- Wybrałam raczej pański towar, nie pana nazwisko. – oznajmiła hardo, ciskając w mężczyznę spojrzenia niosące szybki zgon.

- Oczywiście. – odparł białowłosy.

Roxanna i Albus podeszli do pana Malfoya, przyglądając się mu uważnie.

- Dzień dobry. – przywitał się Al.

- Dzień dobry. – powtórzyła Roxanna.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się przyjemnie i przykucnął, kładąc na ziemni swoją laskę.

- Dobry. – odparł Malfoy.

- Dzień dobry, panie Malfoy. – odezwał się Teddy, który był tego samego wzrostu co były Ślizgon. – Nazywam się Edward Lupin, a to moje…

- Rodzeństwo! – krzyknęli James i Fred. – Wszyscy. – dodał Fred.

Mężczyzna wstał i uniósł ciekawsko jedną brew.

- Wszyscy? – zapytał, śmiejąc się.

- Oczywiście, że tak. – dodała Vic. Przytulając się do ramienia Teddy'ego, który momentalnie zrobił się czerwony i patrzył na dziewczynę jak na ósmy cud świata.

Stalowe tęczówki Malfoya zabłysły zrozumieniem.

- Wy wiecie jak się nazywam. Pozwólcie mi poznać i wasze imiona. – oznajmił łagodnie.

- Służę pomocą. – krzyknęła podekscytowana Roxy i wysunęła się do przodu. – Nazywam się Roxanna Weasley, dla odróżnienia od reszty z mojej rodziny, jestem czarna. – oznajmiła, a w odpowiedzi uzyskała parsknięcia rodziny i rozbawione spojrzenie jasnowłosego. – To mój brat, Fred Weasley… - I w taki sposób biznesmen poznał dokładnie swoich klientów.

Podczas prezentowania umiejętności nieustannego gadania Roxy. Hermiona uważnie przypatrywała się Malfoyowi. Ubrany był tak jak zawsze – elegancko i bogato, ale w jego sposobie bycia zabrakło dawnej arogancji i cynizmu. Uważnie słuchał paplaniny dzieciaków, chociaż traktował ich słowa z przymrużeniem oka, ale tak błahe traktowanie było spowodowane brakiem kontaktu z dziećmi, a nie odrazą. Uśmiechał się do nich. Był to zwykły, szczery uśmiech, pełen rozbawienia, a jego oczy iskrzyły się wesoło. Im dłużej kobieta wpatrywała się w oblicze mężczyzny tym ona sama rozluźniała się powoli, nie był to ten sam człowiek co szesnaście lat temu. Zmienił się i co ucieszyło Hermionę, zmienił się na lepsze.

Do Granger podszedł mały, czarnoskóry mężczyzna o bardzo okrągłym ciele i małych nóżkach.

- Więc pani to ta. – mruknął.

- Ta? – zapytała Hermiona rozbawiona sposobem wyrażania się nieznajomego.

- Tak, ta. – stwierdził i nie ciągnął tego tematu. – Nazywam się Ruber, to moje nazwisko i jest w miarę znośne, a imienia nie zna nikt. Bo jest okropne. – Ostatnie zdanie powiedział szeptem, na co była Gryfonka się roześmiała.

- Och, znałam taką kobietę, która kazała mówić sobie po nazwisku. Była moją przyjaciółką.

- Jak się nazywała?

- Nimfadora Tonks… Później Lupin.

Brązowooka posmutniała i zerknęła na Teddy'ego, który próbował uspokoić z Albusem i Vic resztę ferajny, która gdyby mogła weszłaby Malfoy'owi na głowę.

- Nimfadora? Hm… Ja mam gorsze. – powiedział, kiwając ze zrozumieniem głową. – Mniejsza z tym. Ile mioteł zamierza pani kupić?! – Ostatnie zdanie powiedział na tyle głośno, że dzieciaki zamilkły i utkwiły spojrzenie w Hermionie.

- Sześć mioteł. – oznajmiła bez wahania.

W odpowiedzi uzyskała jedynie ogłuszające krzyki i piski.

Była Gryfonka zerknęła na Lucjusza. On zauważywszy to opuścił wzrok i lekko się uśmiechnął. Po śliznońsku na dodatek.

- Ciociu. – zaczął Albus. – Ale czy to nie za drogo…

- Nonsens! – krzyknęła czarownica.

- Ale dlaczego? – zapytała Roxy.

Hermiona udała, że się zastanawia.

- Bo Edward zostanie w tym roku kapitanem drużyny Ślizgonów i uzyskał fantastyczne wynika na SUMach, bo Victoira dostała się do drużyny Ravenclawu, sprawiła, że nowy nauczyciel od OPCMu wysyła jej rozbierane fotki… - Ruber się prawie przewrócił, Malfoy zaczął się tubalnie śmiać, a potomkini wili zrobiła się czerwona jak jej wstążki we włosach. – Fred i James idą za rok do Hogwartu, a obydwaj już świetnie sobie radzą na miotłach…

- Ale w pierwszej klasie nie można… - zaczął James.

- Od czasu Harry'ego robią wyjątki, dla wybitnie uzdolnionych. Albus już teraz potrafi wymienić składniki każdego eliksiru obowiązującego na pierwszym i drugim roku, a Roxanna ostatnio transmutowała Krzywołapa w fotel, z czego on sam był bardzo niezadowolony. A za trzy tygodnie zaczyna się rok szkolny.– Wzięła głęboki wdech. – To co, które miotły wybraliście.

Młodzież przez chwilę stała nieruchomo, a po chwili każde z nich krzyczało nazwę modelu.

- Ja chcę Alfę 104. – oznajmił James.

- Ciociu, a ja Grzmota. – prosił Fred.

- Chcę Złotolota! – krzyczała Roxy podbiegając do miotły dwa razy większej od niej.

- Hm, ja prosiłabym o Wkręcacza. – mruknęła cicho Vic wskazując na typowo damską miotłę. – Nie jest zbyt szybka, ale świetnie się nią manewruje i na pewno z niej nie spadnę. Na mojej pozycji w grze to wystarczy. – stwierdziła poważnie.

- Dla mnie Hermesa. – powiedział Al. – Jest bardzo szybka.

Jedynie Teddy stał spokojnie.

- A ty Edwardzie? – zapytała Hermiona wiedząc, że chłopak nie śmiałby prosić o coś sam.

- Jakakolwiek. – szepnął Teddy, wpatrując się w swoje sandały. – Każda będzie świetna.

- Och, ja wiem, która mu się podoba! – krzyknęła Vic, nie zwracając uwagi na błagalne spojrzenia chłopaka. – To był chyba Czurt.

- Nie „Czurt"! – poprawił ją Fred. – Tylko Czart.

Roxy wstrzymała oddech, co szybko wykorzystał Al.

- To najszybsza miotła jaką kiedykolwiek wyprodukowano, wytrzymuje do czterdziestu stopni poniżej zera na pełnych obrotach i może wznieść się na prawie cztery tysiące metrów…

- Dzięki, Encyklopedio. – warknął James, szczypiąc brata w ramię. – Podsumowując, jest ekstra.

- I jest za droga. – mruknął Teddy.

- Ile? – zapytała Hermiona.

- Dwa tysiące. – odparł Malfoy, podchodząc do szklanej gabloty, w której znajdowała się miotła.  
>Wyciągnął z laski różdżkę co wywołało u dzieci ochy oraz achy i przyłożył końcówkę magicznego drewna do przedniej ściany. Dało się słyszeć cichy brzdęk i gablota natychmiast się otworzyła. Malfoy znów machnął różdżką i posłał niewerbalne zaklęcie w kierunku miotły, która poszybowała przed całe zbiorowisko.<p>

- Mogę dotknąć? – zapytała Roxanna, przybierając pozorny wygląd małego szczeniątka.

- Oczywiście. – pozwolił jej jasnowłosy.

Hermiona przygryzła dolą wargę i przechadzała się po salonie w poszukiwaniu uprzednio wymienionych nazw modeli. Powoli zliczała ile będzie ją wszystko kosztować. Alfa 104 – 450, Grzmot – 500, Złotolot – 1000, Wkręcacz – 750, Hermes – 600, Czart – 2000. W sumie pięć tysięcy trzysta galeonów. Zakładała, że zmieści się w trzech, ale sama osobiście nie znała się na cenach mioteł. Zerknęła na dzieci czekające na jej decyzję. Pytające Rubera i Lucjusza o szczegóły, a Roxy nawet próbowała się targować. Czy jest ją stać na zakupy za ponad pięć tysięcy. Nie bardzo, fundusze jej się kończą, a następne zlecenie ma dopiero za miesiąc, ale czego się nie robi by uszczęśliwić innych.

Była Gryfonka już miała zamiar zawrócić i powiadomić ferajnę, że wszystkie miotły mogą zabrać do domu, kiedy Malfoy zagrodził jej drogę.

- Bardzo przepraszam, ale zauważyłem, że się pani wacha. – oznajmił uprzejmie, ale jego oczy iskrzyły się nieodgadnionym blaskiem. – Polubiłem te dzieciaki i jestem w stanie dać pani pięćdziesięcioprocentowy rabat na całe zakupy.

Hermiona zastygła w bezruchu, wpatrując się w stalowe oczy Lucjusza, które odbijały zadowolenie jakie sprawiła mu jej reakcja.

- Na…Naprawdę? – wykrztusiła.

- Ależ oczywiście, ale…

Byłej Gryfonce zaświeciła się czerwona lampka, a w głowie słyszała syreny. _Nie! Nie! Nie ma żadnego, ale! Nie zgadzaj się! To parszywy Ślizgon, nie zrobi niczego z dobroci serca! Pewnie chce, żebyś się z nim przespała, albo chce cię zabić! Zemścić się za Voldemorta! Bierz dzieciaki i znikaj!  
><em>

- Ale? – zapytała, nie zważając na głos rozsądku i doświadczenie.

- Ale chcę, żeby pani poszła ze mną na… - Zawahał się i spuścił wzrok. – Kolację? Drinka? Kawę? Cokolwiek.  
>Hermiona skrzywiła się.<p>

- Jeśli tylko pani chce. – dodał natychmiast, widząc jej wahanie.

- A jeśli nie pójdę płacę całą sumę z góry? – zakpiła i odwróciła wzrok.

- Nie. – mruknął. – I tak zapłaci pani połowę.

Brązowooka przeżyła następny szok. A więc jednak on ma serce! Jasne, że ma, pomyślała, ale ze mnie idiotka. Znów usłyszała ryk syreny: _Świetnie! Powiedz, że chcesz zapłacić połowę i spadaj! Skoro możesz uzyskać ten rabat i nie robić dla niego niczego, to…  
><em>

- Okey. Dzisiaj o szóstej. Ja wybieram miejsce. Ubierz się luźno. Nie spóźnij się, Malfoy. – powiedziała szybko i podeszła do Rubera.

Ruber po chwili podbiegł – w miarę swoich możliwości, do swojego przyjaciela.

- Połowa ceny?! Do reszty ci odbiło?! Przecież to bankructwo! – wrzeszczał Ruber, który był skutecznie zagłuszany przez dziecięce śmiechy. – Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?!

- Mam z nią randkę. – szepnął Lucjusz, wciąż nie wierząc w swoje szczęście.

- Powtórz, nie usłyszałem. – warknął gruby mężczyzna.

- Mam z nią randkę. – syknął jasnowłosy. – R-A-N-D-K-Ę! – Przeliterował lekko poirytowany.

Ruber odchylił się do tyłu i spojrzał uważnie na Malfoya, czy aby ten sobie z niego nie kpi. Najwidoczniej nie.

- Acha, więc wszystko jasne. Rabat za randkę? – Uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale.

- No cóż, Ślizgon to Ślizgon, nawet były. – Odwzajemnił uśmiech w malfoyowskim wydaniu z nutką dawno zapomnianego cynizmu w głosie i z dodatkiem przebiegłego spojrzenia.

- Slytherin górą! – zakrzyknął Ruber.

- Jesteś charłakiem, nie byłeś w Hogwarcie. – Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi.

- Ale widziałem tylu czarodziejów, że się na tym znam.

Hermiona aportowała się z dziećmi najpierw na Grimmauld Place 12, gdzie zostawiła Ala i Jamesa, Freda i Roxy podrzuciła Angelinie na przedmieściach Londynu, Victorię podstawiła pod Muszelkę. Było po piętnastej, gdy z Teddy'm wróciła do domu.

Była Gryfonka podgrzała obiad, który zrobiła poprzedniego dnia i rzuciła się do swojej garderoby.

- Ciocu, co se dzije? – zapytał niewyraźnie Teddy z talerzem na dłoni, pałaszując pierwsze danie.

- Nic, nic, Edwardzie. I jedz w kuchni! – wrzasnęła z garderoby.

- Nie mogę. – oznajmił chłopak. – Musiałbym wtedy krzyczeć do ciebie z kuchni, a tego zabraniasz i zedrę sobie przy okazji gardło. – mruknął, odkładając pusty talerz na biurko w pokoju ciotki. – Gdzie idziesz?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

Hermina przygryzła dolną wargę i z pedantyczną dokładnością poprawiała piąty raz koński ogonek, który planowała dziś mieć jako fryzurę na. Randce? Tak, to chyba dobre określenie, ale jak ma powiadomić o tym Teddy'ego?

- Teddy... – zaczęła, wychodząc z garderoby i opierając się o framugę drzwi. – Idę na randkę.

Mijały sekundy, a jedyną reakcją jaką doczekała się od chłopaka był ogromny uśmiech.

- Z? – dopytywał się.

- Z mężczyzną.

- No weź, powiedz mi, ciociu! Z? – powtórzył pytanie.

- Ze Ślizgonem. – wykrztusiła.

Lupin zmarszczył brwi.

- Z panem Malfoyem?

Hermiona otworzyła usta, zamknęła je i jeszcze raz otworzyła.

- Może… - Próbowała go zwodzić.

- Acha, czyli z panem Malfoyem. – potwierdził metamorfog za nią.

- Tak, z Lucjuszem Malfoyem. – Poddała się. – Nie jesteś zły?

- Jasne, że nie! – Zlustrował ją. - Nie wiesz co na siebie włożyć? – zapytał nagle.

Była Gryfonka bezradnie pokiwała głową.

- Okey. – Lupin wszedł do garderoby, ciągnąc za sobą ciotkę.

- Nigdy nie byłam w tym dobra. – jęknęła.

- Nie jest tak źle, dziewczyny mówią, że mam niezły gust, chociaż sam ubieram się jak ostatnia ciota. – mruknął.

- Chcesz być projektantem mody? – wypaliła.

- Nie! Broń Merlinie!

- Najlepsi projektanci mody, to geje, wiesz o tym? – zaśmiała się.

- Nie… - urwał, zdając sobie sprawę z tego co powiedziała jego ciotka. –Nie chcę być projektantem! Ani gejem! Bardzo dziękuję, ale nie! – zaparł się. – Ile mamy czasu?

- Umówiliśmy się na osiemnastą, ale się spóźni.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Bo nie podałam mu adresu. – Uśmiechnęła się z wyższością.

- Och, ślizgońskie zagranie. – powiedział z uznaniem i zaczął szperać w szafie.

Lucjusz stał przed wieżowcem mieszkalnym w centrum Londynu i wpatrywał się w przycisk przy którym drukowanymi literami było napisane nazwisko jego…Było napisane nazwisko Hermiony. Tak, tak będzie poprawnie. Wziął głęboki wdech poprawił czerwoną koszulę, którą specjalnie „przemalował" zaklęciem z zieleni na kolor bardziej gryfoński. Zerknął na granatowe dżinsy, które z Ruberem poszli kupić po wyjściu Hermiony, bo jasnowłosy stwierdził, że w jego pokaźnych rozmiarów garderobie na pewno nie znajdzie czegoś „luźnego".

Powoli nacisnął na przycisk i czekał.

- Słucham? – Z domofonu odezwał się męski głos.

- Lucjusz Malfoy z tej strony, Hermiona już gotowa? – odparł.

- NIE! Jeszcze nie jest gotowa! – krzyknął wystraszony.

- Mogę poczekać. – zaoferował.

- Kto to?! – usłyszał przytłumiony głos w oddali.

- Pan Malfoy! – odkrzyknął głosowi chłopak.

Usłyszał kilkusekundowy, kobiecy pisk i jakieś krzyki.

- Niech pan wejdzie, ale i tak musi pan jeszcze poczekać. – oznajmił.

- Nie ma problemu. – odpowiedział były Ślizgon.

Usłyszał charakterystyczne brzęczenie, pociągnął frontowe drzwi do siebie. Wjechał windą na dziewiąte piętro i zapukał do drzwi ze złotym numerem czterdzieści trzy. Jego oddech przyspieszył. Drzwi otworzył mu młody Lupin.

- Dzień dobry. – przywitał się uprzejmie.

- Dz…Dzień…dobry. – wykrztusił Lucjusz próbując powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

Teddy miał rozmazaną na ustach malinową szminkę, na policzkach różne pudry, pod jednym okiem coś czarnego, pod drugim pomarańczowego, prawą powiekę miał zieloną, lewą czerwoną, a na prawej rzęsie miał czarny tusz.

- To się nazywa poświęcenie, młody człowieku. – oznajmił blondyn udając poważny ton.

- Dzięki. – Parsknął chłopak, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. – Na co dzień wyglądam inaczej. – mruknął.

- Tak? A myślałem, że dzisiaj rano to był wyjątek i zapomniałeś się umalować. – sarknął.  
>Lupin wywrócił oczami.<p>

- Gdzie pan ją zabiera? – Zmienił temat.

Malfoy pokręcił głową.

- To ona wybiera miejsce.

- Jasne. O bogowie, ciocia mnie zabije! Nie zaprosiłem pana do środka, rozmawiamy w progu! Niech pan wchodzi! –Uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło, uwidoczniając swoją głupotę.

- Spokojnie. – Uśmiechnął się blondyn, wchodząc do środka. – Podobno jesteś chlubą Slytherinu. – zagadał.

Chłopak zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.

- Nie, po prostu zachowuję się trochę inaczej niż reszta…

- Lepiej niż reszta. – przerwał mu. – Wiesz kim byłem? – zapytał, przestając się uśmiechać.

Teddy przełknął ślinę.

- Był pan Śmierciożercą. – oznajmił poważnie, zdając sobie sprawę, o czym mówią i jak ważna jest ta rozmowa. – Dawno temu.

- Nie boisz się? O siebie, o swoją ciotkę? – zapytał, przeszywając metamorfoga wnikliwym spojrzeniem.

- Wierzę w ludzi. W ich dobroć i możliwości. Ale tak, boję się. Boję się o wszystkich, których kocham, ale nie mam zamiaru zamykać ich w złotych klatkach. Możemy zginąć codziennie, nie koniecznie z pańskiej winy.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Jesteś za młody by mieć takie zdanie o śmierci i ludziach. – stwierdził gorzko.

- Prawda. Cytuję ciocię. To jej słowa. I uważam, że ma rację.

Malfoy wziął głęboki wdech.

- Cieszę się, że mi ufasz.

- Tego nie powiedziałem. – Teddy pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

Jasnowłosy zaśmiał się, a po chwili dołączył do niego Ślizgon.

- Z innej beczki. Jakie są jej ulubione kwiaty?

- Hm… - Lupin zmarszczył czoło. – Chyba…

Hermiona słyszała śmiech i głosy dochodzące z salonu. Kochany Teddy gra na czas, ale to i tak na wiele jej się nie zda. Mogła od razu umyć włosy, a nie przejmować się ciuchami! Teraz wygląda jak wielki, lekko przyklapnięty, brązowy, poplątany dmuchawiec. I nie jest jeszcze umalowana!

Jęknęła zrozpaczona.

Ktoś zapukał do garderoby.

- Tak? – zapytała rozczesując włosy, a raczej próbując.

- Hallo? Hallo? Lucjusz Malfoy z tej strony. Odbiór. – usłyszała rozbawiony głos mężczyzny i Teddy'ego piszczącego ze śmiechu.

- To nie jest śmieszne! – krzyknęła oburzona, ale postanowiła zagrać w jego grę. – Odbiór. – dodała.

- Mogę wejść? Odbiór.

- Nie! Wyglądam koszmarnie! Jeszcze zawału dostaniesz! Odbiór.

Chwila ciszy.

- Mogę mówić ci po imieniu? I tak już przeszliśmy na ,,ty". Odbiór.

Była Gryfonka przestała szczotkować włosy i spojrzała na zamknięte drzwi, za którymi stał Malfoy. Czy może na to przystać? I dlaczego mu tak na tym zależy.?

- Możesz. – odparła cicho.  
>W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się, a do środka wślizgnął się blondyn, zatrzaskując Teddy'emu drzwi przed nosem.<p>

- Ej! A ja! – krzyczał chłopak.

- Zwierząt nie wpuszczamy! – odkrzyknął mu Malfoy.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w Lucjusza z oburzeniem i wściekłością.

- POWIEDZIAŁAM, ŻE MOŻEMY MÓWIĆ SOBIE PO IMIENIU, A NIE ŻE MOŻESZ WEJŚĆ! – wrzasnęła na całe gardło, a

Malfoy automatycznie przyległ plecami do ściany.

- Przepraszam. – wykrztusił. – Ale wątpię byś potrzebowała więcej czasu.

Brązowooka zerwała się na równe nogi i pacnęła Lucjusza w ramię.

- Czy ty w ogóle masz oczy?! Wyglądam strasznie! Randka odwołana, idź! – oznajmiła płaczliwym tonem.

Jasnowłosy złapał Granger za nadgarstki i gwałtownie oparł ją plecami o swój tors, obracając w kierunku lustra.

- Mam oczy. – powiedział wolno i cicho. – Ty też je masz, więc wykorzystaj je i spójrz.

Hermiona oczarowana jego głosem nie wyrywała się i spokojnie spojrzała na swoje odbicie.

- Jestem brzydka. – mruknęła.

- Jesteś piękna. – szepnął jej do ucha, nachylając się ku niej.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, ale po chwili przyszło opamiętanie.

- Co ty wyprawiasz?! – wrzasnęła, wyrwawszy się z jego objęć.

- Wybacz, nie protestowałaś. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i podniosła szczotkę, którą upuściła.

- Wybrałaś już miejsce? – zapytał oglądając pomieszczenie. – Zawsze tak tu wygląda, jak po trzęsieniu ziemi? – zakpił.

Kobieta jedynie prychnęła i sięgnęła po jakiś kosmetyk.

- Wybrałaś? – powtórzył pytanie.

Westchnęła.

- Tak.

- Świetnie. – mruknął.

Malfoy złapał skórzaną kurtkę byłej Gryfonki, leżącą na krześle. Przyciągnął jej właścicielkę do siebie i teleportował ich.  
>Hermiona poczuła podmuch chłodnego powietrza i z przerażeniem otworzyła oczy. Znajdowała się w ciemnej uliczce Londynu, znała to miejsce, ale tylko ze słyszenia. Było tu kilka nocnych klubów i niezbyt miło prezentujących się barów. Były tylko dwa powody dzięki, którym nie wpadła w panikę. Pierwszy znajdował się w jej dżinsowej kieszeni i nazywał się różdżką. Drugi trzymał mocno jej ciało w żelaznym uścisku.<p>

- Cooo myy tu roobimmyy? – wyjąkała.

- Nie martw się, to tylko przystanek. – mruknął.

Była Gryfonka zacisnęła palce na jego koszuli i spojrzała na niego przestraszonym spojrzeniem.

- Dlaczego tu?

Malfoy podał kobiecie jej kurtkę, w którą szybko się ubrała i na powrót do niego przywarła, co sprawiło, że stalowe oczy mężczyzny zapłonęły nadzieją i odrobiną szczęścia.

- Chciałem ci pokazać to miejsce… Może nie dziś, ale doszedłem do wniosku, że mogę nie mieć już okazji. Tutaj spędziłem pierwszy rok po upadku Czarnego Pana. – powiedział ledwie słyszalnym szeptem, zagłębiając się we wspomnienia. – Chcę ci pokazać jak nisko człowiek może upaść…

- Szczególnie taki człowiek, który był na szczycie. – dodała.

- Dokładnie. Alkohol, prostytutki, rozwód z Narcyzą, brak kontaktu z Draconem. To wszystko zdarzyło się tak nagle, straciłem majątek, bo połowę zabrała mi Narcyza, a resztę musiałem oddać Ministerstwu by nie trafić do Azkabanu. Znów. Nie miałem pozycji, moje nazwisko było synonimem zdrady i rozpusty. Chciałem być nikim, by nie czuć, by nie myśleć, a byłem wrakiem. Uzmysłowiłem to sobie dopiero wtedy, że wszystko co miałem było gówno warte.

- Zmieniłeś się. – szepnęła. – Nie chcę tu być.

Pogłaskał jej plecy.

- Jak sobie życzysz. Jednakże ja nie wiem gdzie powinniśmy się udać. – oznajmił.

Hermiona pokiwała głową i zacisnęła powieki.

Lucjusz prawie się przewrócił, gdy zobaczył, gdzie się znajdują. Oślepiły go różnokolorowe światła, a ogłuszający huk przyprawił go o zawroty głowy.

- Gdzie jesteśmy?! – zapytał przekrzykując dźwięki.

- Teleportowałam nas trochę za daleko, chodź! – od krzyczała mu.

Brązowooka złapała Malfoya za rękę i pociągnęła przed siebie. Mijali dzieci z watami cukrowymi, całe rodziny i pary. Wszyscy szczęśliwi i uśmiechnięci, jedni lekko pijani, a inni nie umieli ustać na własnych nogach, bo właśnie wyszli z ekstremalnej karuzeli lub innych fantastycznych atrakcji.

- Wesołe Miasteczko? – zapytał wstrząśnięty.

- Tak! – krzyknęła uradowana.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? – znów zapytał, potykając się o jakiegoś pluszaka.

- Na północy Anglii. – odpowiedziała.

Zatrzymali się na środku ogromnego placu. Tu było już w miarę cicho. Wokół stały stoiska z grami i kramy, po prawej znajdowała się maszyna, która biednych ochotników z zawrotną prędkością kręciła pionowo, by nagle się zatrzymać i utrzymać piszczące dzieciaki głowami w dół przez parę sekund.

- Nie podoba ci się? – zapytała Hermiona widząc obawę na twarzy towarzysza.

- Em, szczerze oczekiwałem jakiejś miłej knajpki, zakładałem też, że może zabierzesz nas do mugolskiej kręgielni, ale Wesołe Miasteczko? Nie spodziewałem się…tego. – dokończył wpatrując się w przeciętnie wyglądające huśtawki, które po włączeniu obracały się na wszystkie możliwe strony.

- Boisz się? – Zachichotała kobieta, prowokując byłego Ślizgona.

- Raczej jestem na to za stary. – warknął.

- Nonsens! – stwierdziła i pociągnęła mężczyznę do huśtawek.

Po zaliczeniu wszystkich ekstremalnych zabaw i paru normalniejszych. Lucjusz stwierdził, że faktycznie jest za stary.

- Przesadzasz. – mruknęła. Obejrzała się za siebie. – Usiądź sobie, zaraz wracam.

Malfoy posłusznie usiadł na zielonej ławce i włożył głowę między nogi by powstrzymać kolejną fale mdłości, już raz zwymiotował i nie zamierzał tego powtarzać.

- Proszę. – usłyszał jej głos po kilku minutach.

Podniósł głowę.

- No bierz! – popędziła go.

Jasnowłosy niepewnie spojrzał na różową watę na patyku.

- Nigdy jej nie jadłem. – mruknął.

Była Gryfonka z wrażenia usiadła obok niego na ławce.

- Nigdy? – dopytywała się.

Pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Nigdy.

- Więc… - zaczęła i urwała kawałek dwoma palcami. – Otwórz usta.

- Jeśli znów zwymiotuję to będzie twoja wina. – warknął, ale posłusznie otworzył usta.

Lucjusz poczuł jak drapiąco, słodka wata dotyka jego podniebienia. Gdy Hermiona śmiejąc się znów włożyła mu słodkość do ust, lekko przygryzł jej palec, co wywołało u kobiety ogromny rumieniec.

- Ups. – Zaśmiał się i oparł plecami o ławkę.

- Ups. – potwierdziła, opierając się o niego. – Mi się podobało, a tobie?

Malfoy objął ją ramieniem.

- Było świetnie.

Brązowowłosa zesztywniała.

- Mam zabrać rękę? – zapytał czując jak kobieta napina mięśnie.

- Uhm. – mruknęła.

Natychmiast zabrał rękę i odwrócił wzrok.

- Dziękuję, że się zgodziłaś. Chodzi mi o…randkę.

- Wiesz, a ja dziękuję, że dałeś mi tą zniżkę.

Jasnowłosy spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się szeroko ukazując białe zęby.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

- Chyba musimy już wracać. – jęknęła. – Jest koło drugiej w nocy.

- To prawda. – szepnął.

Teleportował ich wprost pod jej mieszkanie.

- Nastał ten niezręczny moment. – mruknęła.

- Chyba, tak. – Skrzywił się.

Zaległa między nimi cisza.

- Teddy pewnie na mnie czeka.

- Wiem.

Obydwoje patrzyli uparcie w podłogę.

Granger podniosła wzrok.

- Dobranoc…Lucjuszu.

Malfoy również uniósł wzrok.

- Dobranoc…Hermiono.

Jasnowłosy obrócił się, ale nie minęła sekunda, gdy stał znów przy byłej Gryfonce.

- Nie pozwoliłaś mi się obejmować, a co dopiero całować, ale sądzę, że nie masz teraz wiele do gadania.

Powiedziawszy to Malfoy przylgnął wargami do ust kobiety, a dłońmi obejmował jej plecy i pośladki. Brązowooka nie namyślając się wiele odwzajemniła pocałunek, a po kilku sekundach obydwoje całowali się namiętnie. Lucjusz przycisnął ciało wybranki do drzwi, a ona usilnie próbowała otworzyć drzwi jedną ręką, drugą trzymała mężczyznę za kark. Kiedy drzwi wreszcie ustąpiły upadli na ziemię, ale czystokrwisty zdążył jeszcze obrócić brązowowłosą tak, że ona leżała na nim.

- Ał! – jęknął rozbawiony.

- Boli cię? – zapytała zmartwiona, odrywając swoje usta od jego szczęki.

- Nie. – odparł i przekręcił kobietę, sprawiając, że on sam był na górze.

W tym momencie ciemność zalegająca w pomieszczeniach została rozświetlona przez postać srebrnego wilka, który przemówił znajomym głosem:

- Ciociu, przenocuję dzisiaj u wujka Harry'ego. Powinnaś dzisiejszą noc spędzić w…miłym towarzystwie. – Chichot. – Panie Malfoy, proszę nie skrzywdzić mojej cioci, jest dla mnie bardzo ważna. Miłej zabawy! – Znów chichot.

- Chyba jednak jesteśmy sami. Już uwielbiam tego chłopaka. – mruknął Malfoy, muskając byłą Gryfonkę srebrnymi pasmami swoich włosów i rozsuwając jej usta swoim językiem.

Gdy się obudził, pierwszą rzeczą jaką Malfoy ujrzał późnym rankiem była twarz jego ukochanej. Burza brązowych loków, która smyrgała go w podbródek, jej drobna dłoń spoczywająca na jego mostku i nagie ciało przylegające do niego.  
>- Jesteś taka piękna, Hermiono, taka naturalna. Moja… Tak bardzo pragnę byś była moja, tylko moja. Gdybyś wiedziała, jak dawno cię…kocham? Jestem w tobie zakochany, beznadziejnie. Wszystko… Oddałbym wszystko, żebyś tylko poczuła to samo co ja. Och, najdroższa – szepnął w przestrzeń, wzdychając.<p>

Odczekał parę minut by upewnić się, że jego wyznanie usłyszał jedynie kot leżący na pobliskim krześle, patrzący na niego jak na zbrodniarza. Ale to tylko kot… Prawda? Aż w końcu odważył się i musnął palcami jej biodro, uzyskując w odpowiedzi ciche mruknięcie.

- Wciąż tu jesteś. – mruknęła kobieta zaspanym głosem.

Malfoy zaśmiał się cicho.

- Jestem i nigdzie się nie wybieram. – odpowiedział.

Była Gryfonka uśmiechnęła się, nie otwierając oczu.

- Ile ty właściwie masz lat? – zapytała.

- Sześćdziesiąt.

- A ja trzydzieści pięć. – oznajmiła cicho.

Lucjusz westchnął.

- Tak, to duża różnica wieku.

- Wyglądasz na czterdzieści pięć.

- Wiem, za to ty na dwadzieścia pięć. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. – mruknął, na powrót zamykając oczy.

Hermiona muskała palcami jasne włosy na klatce piersiowej Lucjusza.

- Magia. – odpowiedziała.

Zaśmiał się i przytulił ją mocniej do siebie.

- Nie żartuję. – oburzyła się, otworzyła oczy i położyła podbródek na jego mostku.

- Wyjaśnij. – Otworzył oczy.

- Magia daje nam życie, ale jeśli ją wykorzystamy, dar zostanie cofnięty.

Mężczyzna cmoknął i popukał się w czoło.

- A teraz wersja dla idiotów. – poprosił, rozbawiając brązowooką.

- Hm…Załóżmy, że w poniedziałek nie użyjesz magii, nie użyjesz jej również we wtorek, środę, czwartek, piątek ani sobotę. Użyjesz jej tylko w niedzielę.

- Okey. I?

- Załóżmy, że będziesz tak robił przez siedem lat.

Lucjusz podciągnął się i oparł na przedramionach.

- Co wtedy? – dopytywał się podekscytowany.

Hermiona nachyliła się i szepnęła mu do ucha.

- Wtedy zestarzejesz się tylko rok. – szepnęła. – Najdroższy…

Malfoy popatrzył na nią nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem. Słyszała? A może tak tylko…

- Mogę być twoja, ale… - dodała.

Blondyn wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze do płuc.

- Słyszałaś? – wyksztusił.

- Tak, ale... – Spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy.

- Ale? – zapytał, oddychając tak, jakby właśnie skończył maraton.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego i złożyła na jego ustach niewinny pocałunek. Złapała jego lewą dłoń i powiodła wzrok na wyblakły tatuaż na jego lewym przedramieniu.

- Opowiedz mi… Wszystko. W tym zaułku stchórzyłam. Teraz nie mogę. – szepnęła.

Lucjusz odgarnął swoje włosy na plecy i przyciągnął byłą Gryfonkę do siebie.

- Wszystko? To zajmie bardzo, bardzo dużo czasu.

- Mam go sporo. Staram się nie używać magii wcale, żyję jak mugolka, próbuję tak żyć.

- Tylko po to by żyć dłużej? – zapytał zdziwiony.

- Ty też to robisz.

- Tak, ale ja mam służbę. – oznajmił.

- A ja nie mam. I żyje mi się świetnie. Sama gotuję, sprzątam, chodzę na zakupy do mugolskich i czarodziejskich sklepów, jeżdżę samochodem i rowerem. Różdżkę mam zawsze, ale mam ją raczej do samoobrony niżeli dla luksusu.  
>Malfoy skrzywił się.<p>

- Jesteś uzdolniona w tak wielu dziedzinach i marnujesz swój talent. – Prychnął.

- Do numerologii nie potrzebuję magii, do eliksirów potrzebna jest sporadycznie, a ja i tak zajmuję się czymś innym.

- Czymś innym?

Hermiona przeturlała się na swoją stronę łóżka.

- Teraz czas na twoją spowiedź, Lucjuszu Malfoyu. Później przyjdzie czas na mnie.

Pogroziła mu palcem, który po chwili złapał i zaczął całować.

- Będziemy musieli od czasu do czasu zrobić sobie przerwę. – mruknął.

- Tak…Będziemy musieli… - jęczała Hermiona, czując jak place Lucjusza muskają jej łechtaczkę.

Lucjusz opowiedział Hermionie o jego dzieciństwie, o ojcu, który przebywał z nim tylko wtedy, gdy wygłaszał przemowy świadczące o odrazie w stosunku do szlam i różnicy pomiędzy nimi, a czystokrwistymi lub, kiedy przychodził go sprać, bo robił to osobiście, a nie jak inni ojcowie – wysyłali służącego. Mówił o relacjach z innymi, o jego dumie i egoizmie oraz powodach dołączenia do Czarnego Pana. Kilka dni po upadku czrnoksiężnika Narcyza zażądała rozwodu, nie musiała podawać powodu – wiedział dlaczego. Następnie był alkohol, prostytutki, różnego rodzaju używki mugolskie, jak i magiczne. Z tego burdelu – dosłownie, wyrwał go Ruber, który wlał mu nieco oleju do głowy. Później była separacja od Dracona, którą utrzymywał do dziś, pomógł mu założyć firmę i zniknął. Wiedział, że się ożenił, i że ma syna, ale nie wie o nich nic. Ma wnuka, którego nie widział na oczy i syna, który go nienawidzi.

Im bardziej drastyczna była jego przeszłość tym Hermiona bardziej upewniała się w swoim wyborze. On się zmienił. To był fakt. Mieli kilka „przerw" wywołanych na przykład płaczem byłej Gryfonki albo brakiem umiejętności opisania pewnych wydarzeń. Zjedli śniadanie w łóżku i umyli się razem nie przestając rozmawiać lub poznawać się na inne sposoby.

- Teraz twoja kolej. – oznajmił po zakończeniu zwierzeń.

Hermiona zaczęła opowiadać. Zaczęła od swoich rodziców, nie widziała ich od czasu, gdy wyczyściła im pamięć, twierdziła, że są w Australii, ale nie wie gdzie dokładnie. Później przedstawiła Lucjuszowi swoje relacje z chłopakami, które nawet po zerwaniu z Ronem były bardzo przyjacielskie, uważała ich za rodzinę. Opowiadała o jej problemach w związkach, o wychowaniu Teddy'ego i jego szkolnych kłopotach. Później streściła mu nietypowy sposób na uzyskiwanie zarobków.

- Czekaj, co oznacza, że budujesz? – zapytał, upijając łyk gorącej kawy.

- Normalnie. Najczęściej to wygląda tak, że zgłasza się do mnie architekt, oczywiście mugolski i przedstawia mi projekt. Ja mu mówię, że zrobię to w miesiąc. Rozumiesz? W miesiąc postawić centrum handlowe na paru hektarach? On mi płaci… Hm, dużo. – Uśmiechnęła się. – A ja w nocy przychodzę, macham różdżką, a na drugi dzień wszystko stoi. Zawsze mówię miesiąc i wybieram projekty, które muszę stworzyć na odludziu, bo szczerze – wszyscy by nabrali podejrzeń, gdybym postawiła wieżowiec w jeden dzień.

Malfoy wciąż trzymał kubek przy twarzy i gapił się na kobietę.

- Fascynujące. – mruknął. – Ile dokładnie?

- Ostatnio… - Zmarszczyła czoło. – To było jakieś trzy lata temu… Hm, chyba czterdzieści pięć.

- Tysięcy galeonów?

- Nie, głuptasie. – Machnęła ręką. – Czterdzieści pięć milionów funtów, czyli jakieś…

- Dziewięć milionów galeonów?! – ryknął, polewając się kawą.

- Nie krzycz! Tak, dziewięć milionów, ale większość idzie na fundacje charytatywne, mugolskie i magiczne, na Hogwart, na darmowe produkty żywnościowe i ubrania dla ubogich, opiekuję się też kilkunastoma rodzinami, a i tak żyjemy z Teddy'm bardzo ekskluzywnie.

- Co ile… Budujesz?

- Co dwa, trzy lata. Za miesiąc mam zlecenie w Teksasie. Po wszystkim będę spała z tydzień. – Zachichotała. - Dostanę wypłatę w dolarach, już jestem podekscytowana.

Malfoy pokiwał głową. Co za kobieta.

**(2 miesiące później)  
><strong>

- Samantha?

- O cześć, Herm! Co u ciebie?

- U mnie świetnie. Wiesz, przepraszam, że dzwonię tak nagle…

- Nie, no co ty! Może umówimy się na ploteczki?

- Nie ma sprawy. Sam, mam prośbę.

- O jej! Wreszcie mogę ci się na coś przydać – wal!

- Czy John wciąż pracuje w policji?

- Tak! Dostał awans, jest detektywem!

- Muszę go poprosić o przysługę. Nielegalną.

- Ojoj, a co dokładnie.

- Musi mi kogoś odszukać.

- Och, a już myślałam, że kogoś zabiłaś, a Johnny ma ci pomóc zatuszować sprawę. Ma kogoś odszukać? Nie ma sprawy.

- Będzie musiał poszukać w policyjnej bazie danych i nie tylko.

- On już sobie poradzi, a jak się ten ktoś nazywa?

- Wiesz, powiem ci dzisiaj na kawie, jeśli masz…

- Jasne, że mam czas! A gdzie?

**(3 tygodnie później)  
><strong>

Lucjusz Malfoy trzymał za rękę Hermionę Granger i niepewnie wspinał się po schodach prowadzących do drzwi frontowych jego dworu.

- Czy ta opaska na oczy jest bardzo potrzebna? – zapytał rozbawiony.

- Bardzo, bardzo. Nie martw się trzymam cię mocno. – szepnęła mu do ucha kobieta.

- Kocham cię, wiesz o tym?

- Wiem i ja też cię kocham. – Zaśmiała się, wiedząc o co zaraz ją poprosi.

- Więc zgódź się.

- Powiedziałeś, że będę miała tyle czasu ile zechcę. – odparła.

Malfoy parsknął.

- To prawda, ale nie powiedziałem, że nie przestanę pytać.

- Jesteś uparty i chciwy! – zaszczebiotała, podchodząc do drzwi.

- Jestem Malfoyem! To mnie do czegoś zobowiązuje! – stwierdził, idąc po omacku.

Hermiona zaciągnęła jasnowłosego do salonu i ściągnęła opaskę z jego oczu.

- No wreszcie. - mruknął.

Uśmiechnął się i zobaczył coś, czego nigdy się nie spodziewał ujrzeć za swojego życia.

- Dziadek? – zapytał chłopczyk o platynowych włosach i stalowych oczach, trzymający za rękę Dracona Malfoya.

- Tak, Scorpius, to twój dziadek. – powiedział Draco i puścił synka, który zerknął jeszcze na Astorie i podszedł bliżej.

- Dziadek! Jesteś moim dziadkiem. – Uśmiechnął się. – Tata dużo mi o tobie opowiadał i o babci. Byłem taki ciekawy jak wyglądasz. Jesteś podobny do taty i do mnie! – zawołał uradowany.

Lucjusz wpatrywał się w chłopca z otwartymi ustami. Przykląkł na jedno kolano, dotknął dłonią policzka wnuka i mocno go przytulił.

- Dziadku, dusisz mnie! – powiedział Scorpius, chichocząc.

Hermiona widziała po raz pierwszy jak Lucjusz płacze ze szczęścia. Płacze, kołysząc i całując po policzkach wnuka, jak go łaskocze, dotyka jego włosów i dziękuje jej, Draco i Astorii, a po jego policzkach nieustannie ściekają łzy. Kobieta widziała po raz pierwszy jak jej… Jej…

- Tak. – szepnęła, powstrzymując własne łzy. Mężczyzna jej do dosłyszał. – Tak! – krzyknęła, przykuwając uwagę najstarszego Malfoya. – Tak, Lucjuszu! – powtórzyła, podbiegając do niego. – Zostanę twoją żoną!


End file.
